Backstage: Hunter X Hunter
by UkeLevi
Summary: Gon Freecss has set out to find his father, Ging. But to find him, Gon must become a Hunter at a well known prep school for those who wish to become fully license Hunters. Gon soon finds it hard to reach his goal when he makes unwanted enemies, finds love and has to face the schools top dog. But with the help of Killua, Leorio and Kurapika, he knows he'll succeed.


**So hey guys! Here's a new HxH story! I hope you guys like it! It's kinda of a musical...not kind of...but yeah. So hope you guys like it!**

* * *

 **Hunter Prep school: Know to** **teach those who wish to be future hunters.**

A boy with dark hair and sparkling, brown eyes walked up the stairs to his first ever real school. He wore a green hoodie with tan jeans and green sneakers, he also had a green book bag on his back and a big smile on his tan face. The young boy walked to the front desk and talked to an old lady who looked mean and tough, typing away on a school computer.

"May I help you?" The lady asked, sounding tired and annoyed that a student came to bother her.

"Yes! My name is Gon Freecss, I'm new here." The boy replied, his smile getting bigger.

The old lady's mean expression faded as she saw Gon's smile.

"I see, let me give you your schedule and locker number. I'm sure someone from your homeroom can help you." She sighed and started printing stuff out.

Gon watched as she typed on the computer and write things down. Finally, she handed him a white paper with scheduled classes and a green card.

"There's your shit, now go to class." She snapped, looking back at her computer.

"Thank you! Have a nice day!" Gon replied, smiling and walking to his homeroom.

The old lady watched Gon walk away and smiled a bit, then went back to typing on the computer.

"What a nice kid..." She whispered, her smile never fading.

Gon walked down a few hallways and looked for his homeroom.

"Everything is so confusing here..." He mumbled, looking at his schedule. "I can tell I'm going to need some help..."

He sighed and found the room he was looking for. He walked to the door and grabbed the silver handle, he was about to turn it when he heard a loud crash from inside of the room.

"SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN YOU DISRESPECTFUL LITTLE SHITS!" Someone yelled from the inside.

Gon shrugged and opened the door, then walked in slowly and quietly. He quickly saw a teacher with black spikey hair in a dark blue suit and small glasses at his nose and all the students in the class room was wearing the same thing...like uniforms. The boys had on white shorts and dark blue t-shirts with a number badge on them, while the girls had on dark blue skirts, long white knee socks and white shirts with the badges. The teacher looked at Gon and sighed.

"You must be the new student..." He sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm Mr. Leorio, but you can call me Leorio...everyone else does"

"Hi I'm Gon!" The dark haired boy cheered.

As soon as those words came out of Gon's mouth, some kid in the back spoke up.

"Where are you going?" A boy with silver hair, pale skin and blue eyes asked from the back of the room.

"Well...I'm Gon everywhere!" He replied, looking at the boy.

Gon took in the boy's appearance quickly. _'Silver hair...blue eyes...pale skin...smells like...blueberries.'_ Gon thought.

"That's deep man..." The boy closed his eyes and nodded.

"Killua! Please save your questions for the golden boy for later!" Leorio snapped, glaring at the boy. "Fucking albino kids...interrupting me."

The boy glared at the adult and mumbled some curse words.

"Gon just go sit next to..." Leorio stopped and looked around the room.

Finally, the adults eyes landedon an empty seat next to Killua.

"Fuck it! Go sit next to the little shit named Killua!" He growled, pointing to the empty seat.

"Oh ok." Gon shrugged and walked to his new seat.

After he sat down he faced Killua with a smile.

"Hi! I'm Gon!" He cheered, putting out his hand.

Killua looked at Gon's hand and raised an eyebrow.

"Uh I'm Killua...the little shit.." He replied, shaking Gon's hand roughly.

"Great! Now if you two are done waisting my time, I'd like to start with today's schedule." Leorio snapped, walking to the white board.

Gon nodded and pulled his hand away, then faced the board. Killua did the same and rested his head in his hand.

"Now, one of you will need to show the newbie around and make sure that he doesn't get mangled in the hallways." Leorio announced. "Anyone wanna do it?"

No one raised their hand, which made Leorio furious.

"How about the little shit?! You wanna do it?! Of course you do! I'm making you!" He yelled, pointing at Killua.

"What the hell did I do?!" Killua asked, sounding offended. "I ain't do shit yet!"

"Too bad! You're doing it!"

"Fuck..."

"Profanity Killua!"

Killua slumped down in his seat and mumbled some more curse words. Gon smiled and felt glad that Killua was going to show him around the school.

"Now let's get-" Before Leorio could finish, the bell for 1st period rang. "Damn it! I'll see some of you for World History, have fun! Don't do drugs and whatever else that can kill you..."

Gon shrugged and got up from his seat, and looked at Killua...who was still slumped in his chair.

"Ughhhhh." Killua groaned, getting up and grabbing his bag.

Gon smiled and patted the boy's back.

"It'll ok!" He cheered, his smiling getting bigger.

"Whatever, let's just go!" The silver haired boy sighed, walking to the door.

Gon followed his newly found friend and watched him carefully as they walked through the crowded halls.

"What class do you have next?" Killua asked, yawning.

Gon looked at his schedule and smiled.

"I have musical theater!" He cheered, looking at the silver haired boy.

"Oh...so do I."

"Really? I didn't think you were the musical type."

"You sure are a newbie Gon."

"What's a newbie?"

"Ok, you've got so much to learn about this place."

Killua sighed, and took Gon's schedule.

"You didn't even put your badge on..." He said, looking at the dark haired boy. "And you're not wearing a uniform."

"Uniform?" Gon asked, confused.

"Man...you _really_ are a newbie."

"Still confused-"

"It's what everyone is wearing Gon, we all have numbers and we all have the same colored clothes."

"Why?"

Killua paused for a second and then replied.

"I don't know, I never bothered to ask." He shrugged.

"Hm." Gon replied, looking at different students and their number badges.

Gon and Killua then quickly walked to their next class and sat in the last row of seats inside of the music room.

"Who's the teacher?" Gon asked, looking at Killua.

"Miss. Melody." Killua replied, sighing. "She's pretty weird but don't worry...she's nice."

"Oh ok." He replied, smiling. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Why do you want to become a hunter?"

"Huh? Oh well...I really don't have a reason."

"Really?"

"What about you?"

Gon smiled and took a deep breath.

"I'm going to find my dad!" He cheered. "He's a hunter himself! And I feel if I become a hunter, I'll find out why he left me to become one!"

"Wow, what kind of hunter is he?" Killua asked.

"I have no idea!"

"How are you supposed to find the dude if you don't know what kind of hunter he is?"

"I don't know, but I will!"

Soon a thick, short, buck-teethed lady without hair on top of her head but on the sides walked in.

"Good morning class! I hope you all are having a great morning!" She greeted, her voice soft and peaceful.

"Good morning Miss. Melody." The class greeted tiredly.

"Well this just won't do! There's too much negative energy in this room! Do we have to do our warm ups?" She asked, smiling.

"NO!" Killua yelled, standing up. "I think we're good!"

Miss. Melody looked at Killua and sighed.

"Killua...let that negative energy go." She sighed, shaking her head. "Maybe I should make you do the warm ups...just you."

"Huh!?"

"Do it!"

"N-no! I'll be good! I'll be a good little boy!"

"Do it Killua!"

Killua looked down and sighed, then started singing.

"Mary had a little lamb...little lamb...little lamb..." He muttered.

"Killua...the right way." She replied, looking displeased.

The boy looked up and groaned.

"You make life so difficult!" He groaned, throwing his head back.

"No, you're making life difficult." She replied, closing her eyes and twirling a finger around. "Now sing me something nice Killua."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Fine."

"Really?"

"No."

Killua groaned and sat in his chair again.

"Fine I'll do it." He muttered.

"I don't get what's so hard about singing..." Gon mumbled, looking at Killua. "I do it all the time."

"Oh! You must be my new student! Gon right?" Melody asked, walking to the boys.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Don't be so formal Gon, just call me Melody."

"Hey! How come he gets to call you Melody and we have to call you Miss. Melody!?" Killua asked, getting annoyed.

"He earned the right, now do the warm ups!"

"Fine! Gosh...being extra."

Killua stood up and walked to the front of the room where a small stage was held.

"I can't sing right now," Killua then fake coughed. "My throat hurts."

"Hm funny, you said that last time." Melody replied, shaking her head. "Do them."

Killua rolled his eyes and got ready to sing..but being the lucky bastard that he is...the bell rung and they were able to leave the class.

"Yes!" Killua cheered, grabbing his bag and doing a small victory dance. "Haha! Bitch youthought I was singing today! Hah nope!"

He then grabbed Gon's hand and dragged him out of the class room, and into the hallway.

"What do you have next Gon?" He asked, smiling.

"Uhhh History." The dark haired boy replied.

"Kewl, so do I."

The two then walked back to their homeroom and faced Leorio.

"So the little shit and Golden boy are here," Leorio laughed. "Just sit down so we can start today's suckish lesson on some history crap."

Killua rolled his eyes and walked to his seat and Gon followed, a smile still plastered on his face. _'Something tells me that I'll find some leads on finding my dad!'_ Gon thought, sitting in his seat and facing the white board. _'And I know I'll find him with Killua's help!'_

* * *

 **So? What did you think? More characters are going to be introduced the next chapter...one is Kurapika~!**


End file.
